


Crimson and Gold

by Sakunade



Series: Mea Culpa [2]
Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Vampire, Anal Fingering, Blood Drinking, Blood Kink, Blow Jobs, Come Sharing, M/M, Open Relationships, Threesome - M/M/M, Vampire Sex, Vampire Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-10
Updated: 2019-04-10
Packaged: 2020-01-11 03:12:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,902
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18421623
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sakunade/pseuds/Sakunade
Summary: Ten is hungry, thirsty and he is starving for attention. He finds relief in the new toy Taeyong brings home for them to play with.





	Crimson and Gold

Tick-tick-tick-tick-tick.

Ten wanted nothing more than to rip the incessant thing from the wall. He actually hated the damn clock, in all honesty. It was quite hideous. Aged with chipped paint, faded from the sun, and the most disgusting figure of what he thought was a bird. It was only after some hundred years that Johnny finally broke and confided that it was supposed to be a bear, catching salmon in his mouth. Ten admitted it made sense, considering it had been a gift from Mark after his trip to Canada.

It would be rude to break such a masterpiece. Hand carved mahogany wood, stained with what were once vibrant red and orange dyes. Ornately carved tree leaves framed the face of the clock, the hands ticking away time that never ended for Ten. He huffed, letting an exasperated sigh from his lips and checked his phone for the hundredth time in the span of 10 minutes. He could feel the frustration pooling. He hadn’t eaten anything in over a week, and Johnny had been ignoring his messages all day. And now, Taeyong was late….as usual. Ten was just needy, and Taeyong loved that about him.

The sound of the elevator dinging echoed down the hall leading to their apartment, followed by light laughter and whispered words. Taeyong’s voice was beautiful, and Ten wished he could hate it. The second voice was different, a mix of languages, a dialect he couldn’t place, and Ten’s curiosity piqued. Taeyong had a habit of bringing home the most unusual of toys. Jealousy was not a concern between them. Their relationship had always been unorthodox and strange to those who could not comprehend it. They had always been open with each other, and occasionally, others as well. Monotony was not something Ten had any patience for, hating the mundane repetitiveness of his long life. Centuries of living grew wearisome after a certain point.

The buttons on the door beeped as the code was input and the keypad slid closed. The door opened, Taeyong stepping first over the threshold. Behind him, a young boy barely into his 20’s with a raucous laugh clung to his arm and followed suit. Ten’s brow raised, a sly smirk pulling the corners of his lips as he looked over the boy – a perfect vision of human youth, vibrant and colorful. Hair that matched the softest lilac, a purple, shaggy mess hanging over dark eyes. The boy kicked off his shoes and turned, catching Ten’s fixed gaze. A flush of red swept across his face as he cleared his throat. A pointed elbow jabbed Taeyong’s side as he motioned towards Ten.

“Taeyong-ssi…,” the boy said, avoiding further eye contact with the vampire’s intense stare. Instinctively, he moved his arms in front of him, teeth gnawing at his lip. The other vampire was short in stature yet radiated an aura of sheer domination and power, and the foreign boy felt small in his presence. Suddenly the clock on the wall was the most interesting thing in the room, save for the two vampires.

An amused chuckle came from Taeyong, hand moving up and down the boy’s back to provide reassurance. He turned to Ten, eyes raking over the boy at his side, wide and full of hunger. “It’s alright, baby. This is Ten, my eternal life partner. Ten, this is Yuta. He just moved here, from Osaka.”

As smooth as silk, Ten crossed the room and was at their side, a delicate hand placed on Yuta’s forearm. Standing on his toes, he placed a soft kiss on Yuta’s cheek, letting his lips linger for a moment to savor the taste. “Welcome to our home. I hope Taeyong wasn’t too forceful in getting you here,” he said. Ten slotted himself between the two, dark eyes never leaving Yuta’s perfect face, cupping the sharp curve of his jawline. Yuta’s throat bobbed as he swallowed heavily, and Ten’s breath hitched. “Did he explain anything to you about this?”

Yuta shifted uncomfortably, looking over Ten to Taeyong who gave a warm, reassuring smile at him. Ten was almost too much for him, dark and sensuous. He radiated with a heavy aura, unspoken power, and adrenaline. It was clear who had the real power in their relationship. Yuta had gone out looking for a one night stand and found Taeyong. It was a small bar known to be a haven for vampires, the owner worked as a liaison, helping to match them to human partners for feedings. A fetish that Yuta had been nursing since before he had moved to Seoul. When Taeyong sat down in front of him with a drink in hand, everything else in the room disappeared. He didn’t realize it was a two-for-one special on vampires, and with the way Ten was looking at him, he wasn’t complaining.

“Yuta-san?” Ten’s voice rippled through him, the honorifics flowing so naturally from the pouty lips. Yuta shook his head, remembering he had been asked a question. Ten gave a small hum and nodded, sliding his arm through Yuta’s and leading him further into the house. Thin fingers danced along the bare skin of the human’s forearm, gently stroking fine hairs in a soothing manner. Ten pressed himself closer, guiding Yuta towards the master bedroom with Taeyong trailing behind them. “Ah, Yongie tends to be forgetful, I’m sorry. You know what we are, yes? What we do?”

“Uh, yes, I’m sorry. I know...about vampires,” Yuta finally answered, voice choppy and uneasy. He glanced over the smaller boy clinging to him. Dark irises, with the faintest hint of crimson, peered up at him, a perfectly sculpted upturned nose nuzzling into his shoulder. “Taeyong-ssi didn’t mention a second partner though.”

“Ah, yes, I am truly sorry we surprised you, my love. We’re afraid to scare off potential partners, as many humans are already too intimidated by just one of us. Our relationship….it’s unconventional, but he indulges me greatly.” Ten mused, turning to look up at Yuta through thick lashes. “And you? Will you indulge me too, Yuta? Let me feed from you and make me beg for you to fuck me?”

Behind them, Yuta heard Taeyong close the bedroom door. It felt so intrusive, invasive. Coming into the home of two ethereal creatures and throwing himself in the middle of their relationship. Yet he couldn’t deny the arousal pooling in his groin, the strain of his growing erection against his pants. He gave a short glance over his shoulder to watch the silver-haired vampire lean back against the door, arms crossed over his chest. “Taeyong-ssi?”

“It’s okay, Yuta. I want to watch you two play around for a bit,” came Taeyong’s deep voice, low and heavy.

Yuta licked his lips, his attention returning to Ten. A brief moment, and then his hands were holding Ten’s face, pulling their mouths together. There was nothing soft in the way they kissed, hot and wet, and filled with need. He nipped at Ten’s lip, eliciting a moan as he rolled his head back. Yuta licked his way into the warmth of Ten’s mouth, tongues circling together. There was an exotic taste to Ten, a flavor Yuta quickly found himself getting addicted to.

His fingers slid under the flowy silk shirt Ten wore, pulling the fabric over his head to expose the lithe frame and flawless ivory skin. Without the shirt, the vampire looked even smaller yet Yuta could only see ageless beauty. He wanted to mark all of his skin as his own, with Taeyong watching, and to have Taeyong equally mark him. He leaned down, taking one of Ten’s nipples between his lips, teeth gently tugging at the flesh. A soft hiss slipped from Ten’s mouth, his fingers raking through Yuta’s hair.

“Fuck, Yuta...I want to taste you,” Ten whimpered. His fingers slid up Yuta's chest, slipping the jacket from his shoulders and letting it fall to the floor. Grabbing the front of Yuta’s shirt, Ten dragged him towards the bed until he felt the mattress behind them. Yuta inhaled, chest rising and falling rapidly as Ten slid the shirt up his chest. As he pulled the shirt over Yuta’s head, Ten licked a strip of his neck, tasting the sweet saltiness of sweat on his tongue. From the corner of his eye, he watched as Taeyong began to wander over.

His fingers popped open Yuta’s jeans, sliding them down toned legs as he dropped down on the edge of the bed. Ten let his hands wander over the strong thighs, feeling how Yuta’s muscles twitched in anticipation under his touch. He wondered how much this human boy worked out, considering every part of him was solid. He pulled down Yuta’s briefs, leaving him completely naked and exposed before him. His hard cock bobbed in front of Ten’s face, heady and musky with the scent of sex. Drops of precum were already forming from the slit and Ten leaned in to taste it on the tip. Surprisingly sweet, Ten savored the flavor of what was to come.

“God, you two look delicious like this,” Taeyong murmured against the crook of Yuta’s neck. The human hadn’t realized the other vampire had moved behind them until he felt Taeyong against his back, hands sliding around to the front of his waist.

The deep, animalistic growl of Taeyong’s voice vibrating against his skin made Yuta’s heart race. Every syllable that left his mouth causing a shiver to run down his spine. Ten was equally as beautiful, down in front of him, completely ready and eager to please. Yuta’s hand wrapped in the dark locks, pulling with just enough force to make Ten moan, a sound that went straight to his cock. Here he was, standing between two gorgeous vampires. One behind him, grinding into his ass, the other submissive before him and Yuta could ask for nothing more.

“Are you sure you can handle both of us, Yu-chan?” Ten teased, mouth ghosting against the head of his cock. Dark eyes looked up expectantly. A hint of fiery crimson circling the iris, meeting Yuta’s and the human swallowed around a breath he didn’t realize he was holding. His body was practically sparking with anticipation. Never in his dreams did he expect every fantasy he had was about come true. He was too quick to nod in agreement, a foolishly excited grin plastered across his face.

Taeyong smiled down at his lover over Yuta’s shoulder, and Ten could see the hunger in his eyes. A kittenish smirk crept across the Thai vampire’s thin lips, and he took all of Yuta in his mouth at once. A string of curse words flew from Yuta’s lips, most of them Japanese and Taeyong couldn’t help but chuckle against the curve of his neck. His tongue flicked over the lobe, gently pulling on flesh with his teeth, causing Yuta’s hips to roll forward deeper into the heat of Ten’s mouth.

Behind him, Yuta could feel Taeyong’s fingers dancing across his skin. His hand slid down along the length of his spine, and across the curve of his ass. The cool touch, grabbing at the flesh with a hard squeeze. Taeyong’s mouth was all over him, leaving a trail of kisses and small patches of red where he grazed the skin with his fangs. Every move elicited a moan from Yuta, a needy sound as Ten worked his sinful mouth around his cock. Even Ten’s movements were agonizing, slow and deliberate in every delicious way. A mouth made for fucking.

There was the sound of plastic flipping open, and Yuta’s breath caught in his throat, the expectation rising. There was a stinging cold sensation, slick and wet against his hole, the brief surprise gone as he realized Taeyong’s fingers were inside of him. He slouched forward, tightening his hold on Ten when Taeyong began to move them in and out. Yuta felt the slight burn as he was stretched open, two fingers buried in his ass. He quickened the pace in which he was thrusting into Ten’s mouth, letting his head drop back against Taeyong’s shoulders.

Sweat and sex. The smell permeated Taeyong’s nose with Yuta’s neck and glands right under him. He could practically taste it in the air, lingering on the skin and fine hairs along the elegant neck. A scent that most humans would never notice but for those such as Ten and himself, it was one of the most delectable in the world. The urge to feed right then and there was strong and it took so much willpower to not rip the boy’s throat out. But Ten had other plans, and for Ten, Taeyong would put the entirety of space and time on hold if he could.

Taeyong watched Ten work, his fingers matching the speed Yuta had set to fucking his lover’s mouth and throat. Their eyes met, not a single trace of jealousy between them, both of them wanting this as much as the other. The human between them was a shared pleasure, his soft purple locks matted to his forward as sweat dripped from his brow, oblivious to the lust-fueled thirst in the room. Ten pulled back from Yuta with a lusty pop as he wiped away the trail of spit from his bruised lips, and Yuta groaned at the sudden loss.

“Shh, pet. Ten is going to get ready for you. Be a good boy, and don’t move,” Taeyong warned, his arm slipping around Yuta’s waist. He took Yuta’s cock in his hand, keeping his grip tight as he began to stroke him. He added a third finger, his nose pressed against the center of Yuta’s back. The stretch was tight, Yuta’s body squeezing down around him. 

Together, they watched as Ten turned his back towards them. Slowly sliding his pants down and stepping out of them, Ten crawled on all fours to the center of the king-sized bed. Ass out in the air and on full, glorious display. He pressed his face against the pillows, looking over his shoulder at the two men observing his every move. He took the bottle of lube, slicking up his fingers, heavily coating them as the liquid rolled down his wrist. He twisted to the side, spreading his cheeks to offer Yuta and Taeyong a clear view. His hand slipped between his legs, fingers teasing the rim before he slipped two inside with a loud moan.

Ten was delectable, the sharp beautiful curve of his spine, fingers scissoring and stretching himself open. Yuta groaned, never having seen a more glorious vision. He leaned towards Ten, hands pressing into the mattress as Taeyong continued to work him open as well. Yuta kneeled on the bed, inching his way closer to the vampire in front of him. Taeyong didn't seem to mind and slipped his fingers out. His tongue swirled over them, licking the taste of the human. He watched as Yuta crept onto the mattress towards Ten. He stripped off his shirt, revealing a smooth, broad chest. Physically, Taeyong was not as big as some of the other vampires in their circle, namely Johnny or Doyoung. But Taeyong was still strong and powerful, and the things he could do to Ten were more than enough.

“Tell us what you want, Ten,” Taeyong said. There was a command in his voice, moving to stand beside the bed, popping open the button on his pants. Yuta froze in his movements, waiting for Ten’s response. 

“I want...Yuta. God, just fuck me,” Ten begged, his fingers pumping in and out of his hole. He let them slide out, moving to spread himself wider for Yuta take control. And that Yuta did, hands grabbing onto Ten’s tiny waist and pressing the head of his cock against his hole. Ten whined at the teasing touch, pushing back to get Yuta to finally slide in. Yuta pressed down into the space between Ten’s shoulders, holding him still into the mattress as he began moving his hips in long, deep strokes. Ten let out a desperate moan, wrecked with pleasure as he tried to match Yuta’s pace.

Yuta felt so sublime inside of him, that Ten hadn’t realized Taeyong had sat down on the bed in front of him. His pants gone, and inches away from Ten’s face, cock hard and ready to be touched. He stared up into Taeyong’s dark gaze, nuzzling against his thigh. Yet Taeyong never grew tired of Ten’s adoration and admiration, knowing Ten’s favorite thing in the world was his cock. 

“Open a little wider for me, love,” Taeyong purred, holding himself out for Ten to take. Ten reached forward, fingers wrapping around the shaft as he licked the head. The tip of his tongue slipped under the foreskin, using his lips to push back the skin and sliding his mouth all the way to the base. Nose pressed against Taeyong’s pelvic bone, the overpowering musky scent was driving Ten’s arousal. Taeyong slid deeper down his throat, hips moving in slow strokes. 

The wetness of spit and saliva created the most obscene sounds as Taeyong fucked Ten’s mouth. Pulling back slightly, Ten began to use his tongue, massaging the veiny underside of the Taeyong’s cock, swirling around the tip. “Jesus, he looks so fucking hot,” Yuta grunted, watching them. He felt his cock practically twitching inside of Ten, growing even harder. “Taeyong-ssi, I’m…”

“Do it. Come inside him. He loves it.”

Yuta let out a moan as he picked up his speed. His movements were becoming sloppy, erratic as the grasp on Ten’s hip dug in deeper, leaving marks along the side. His hand slid up to Ten’s shoulders, pulling the vampire back onto him as he slammed into him again and again, causing him to cry out each time. He was close, so very close. Hunched over Ten’s back with every fiber feeling on fire, Yuta shuddered. He moaned out Ten’s name as he exploded inside of him, coming harder than any other orgasm in his life.

For a moment, neither of them moved with Taeyong stroking Ten’s hair from his eyes. He watched as Yuta panted, chest rising and falling rapidly on top of Ten. Yuta swallowed, licking his lips before sliding out. He collapsed onto the bed between the two vampires, his head falling into Taeyong’s lap. He stared at them, eyes traveling from one to the other. Such a stark contrast between the two - Ten’s milky skin and the soft golden complexion of Taeyong. 

Ten crawled on top of Yuta, straddling his legs as he took a hold of himself. Cum dripped out of his ass, rolling down between his thighs but he didn’t care. His cock was neglected, and he was aching to come. Yuta’s hands wandered up his thighs, massaging the muscles as Ten stroked himself. He toyed with his nipples, his free hand twisting and pulling at the dark buds. His eyes never left Yuta’s, fiery and scarlet dancing across the iris, his pace quickened as he squeezed head. 

Yuta watched, undivided attention on the movements of Ten’s wrist and the cock leaking with precum just inches from his face. His mouth watered, open and ready when Ten started to come. Hot, white cum painted his stomach, chest, and chin, marking and claiming him and Yuta wanted so desperately to taste it. As Ten finished, Yuta swiped his fingers through the thick streaks, bringing them to his mouth and licking them clean. Honey, that was what Ten tasted like. 

“Beautiful,” Taeyong whispered against Yuta’s ear, nails tracing the curve of his jaw. He slid his hand down Yuta’s throat to his chest and the mess Ten had made. His fingers splayed through the sticky fluid before he leaned down to lap the cum from his stomach. The combination of Ten’s cum and Yuta’s sweat was almost ambrosial, his tongue cleaning all remnants from his skin. His lips brushed against Yuta’s, the taste of Ten lingering between them as he brought their mouth together in a heavy, lascivious kiss. “Now I want to be the one to make you come.”

Ten slid off of Yuta’s lap, reaching out to Taeyong to lock their lips together. Taeyong returned the gesture, before leaning back against the pillows. Yuta rolled to his side, watching as Taeyong propped one arm behind his head, the other hand leisurely stroking his cock. Tiny rivulets of cum were oozing from the head, and Yuta got to his knees, crawling into his lap. His own semi-erect cock, still sensitive from his first orgasm, brushed against Taeyong’s as he settled into place.

Reaching between his legs, Ten took some of the cum dripping from his ass in his hand and slathered it over Taeyong’s cock. He coated the shaft and head, jerking him off to full hardness. Taeyong loved watching him. He loved watching Ten get wrecked and destroyed on someone else’s cock, but that alone was never enough for him. Ten nuzzled against Yuta’s shoulder, gently nipping at the flesh. Not hard enough to leave marks or draw blood, but the sensation sent shivers through Yuta’s body.

“Can you show me how well you can take Yongie?” Ten asked, slowing his ministrations. He kissed Yuta, languid and careful, taking his time in the flavor. Yuta nodded against his lips, lifting his hips to take Taeyong inside of him. Ten’s breath was hot against his neck. Yuta wanted to melt into how incredibly arousing it felt, especially with Taeyong’s cock pressing into him. 

Taeyong groaned his encouragement, hips snapping up to meet Yuta as he slid down onto him. He waited for Yuta to adjust to the sting of the stretch, as Ten peppered soft, wet kisses along Yuta’s throat and collarbone. He rubbed his hands over the sculpted thighs as the human started to fuck his lover. Bodies pressed close together, rocking and moving in unison with Yuta between them, senses at their peaks of pleasure and ecstasy. 

Taeyong’s eyes devoured the sight in front of him. He leaned back against the headboard, allowing Ten to take control of Yuta who was still riding him. Ten slid behind the human, small hands reaching around his narrow waist. He pulled him back against his bare chest, the two of them straddling Taeyong, as the older continue to fuck him. Yuta buried his hands in Ten’s hair as his mouth opened for the vampire to slide his tongue in for a lustful kiss. Beneath them, a deep moan reverberated from Taeyong’s chest, teeth digging into his bottom lip as he ran his hands over Yuta’s thighs.

A smirk slid across Taeyong’s face, smug and confident. He knew how close Ten was getting. He could feel the desire in the way Ten rocked forward, grinding against him as he teased at the smooth skin. He watched the way the fangs dug into, gentle at first, almost sensual. He felt Yuta tighten around him, moaning loudly as Ten nipped at his Adam’s apple. But the rumbling growl from Ten’s throat reverberated through their connection. His muscles strained as his hand wrapped around the front of Yuta’s neck. The sharp incisors drew only a few drops at first, a small scrape spilling down the human’s clavicle.

Like an infant, Ten immediately latched onto the beads of blood, cheeks hollowing as he drank. The taste hit him, hard at first and sliding into euphoria. This is what he lived for, tearing and ripping into human flesh and Yuta was sweeter than most others. Electrifying, numbing euphoria coursing through his body, his hunger growing. He felt Yuta’s grasp on his hair, holding him tighter against his neck, offering all to the vampire. Ten dug in deeper, dragging an involuntary whimper from Yuta. 

Ten’s eyes were wide, pupils dilated and crimson throughout. Heat flushed through his cheeks and down his bare chest, panting against Yuta’s back. His lips drew back, carnal and almost feral as his tongue licked a long line from the human’s collarbone to just below his ear. There, Taeyong could finally see Ten’s true form, the bloodlust taking over his lover. 

“Fuck, Yuta, you’re absolutely exquisite taking Yongie like this…” Ten growled, almost a snarl against the shell of Yuta’s ear. The human shuddered, rolling his head to the side, all sense of self-perseverance gone. Blood dripped from the marks on his neck when Ten let out a low growl, lunging in to attack the bruised flesh again.

“Ten,” Yuta managed to croak out, feeling the heat pooling in his stomach as he edged closer to his climax. He felt the sting from Ten’s bite, teeth piercing the skin and the warmth of blood trailing down his chest. He felt so full and content with Taeyong’s cock inside of him, so much unbridled passion and love, even if he was little more than a stranger to them. These majestic beings brought him into their home and shared themselves with him. He turned to take Ten’s lips in his own, the metallic bitterness of himself on his tongue as they kiss. 

He felt inferior, small between them. Taeyong’s hands were the only thing keeping him in place, with Ten’s strength supporting him from behind. The vampire withdrew from their kiss and Yuta opened his eyes to look at him. There was a faint smile on Ten’s lips, the corners curling slightly. “You truly were magnificent Yuta,” he asserted, the tinge of poignancy lacing his voice. 

His hands trailed low around Yuta’s waist, pulling him closer to him as Taeyong wrapped his hand around his cock and began to stroke him faster. Ten pressed into the crook of Yuta’s neck, a deep inhale, taking in the sweet pheromones, and sank his teeth down again. This time, deeper and harder than before, and the blood spilled from between his lips. 

The pleasure turned to a stabbing pain, the sudden change in sensation wrecking Yuta’s nerves. It overwhelmed his senses, arching into the feeling of Taeyong’s cock in his ass, and driving him over the edge of his orgasm. He came, spraying out over Taeyong’s chest and hand. He cried out as Ten held him in place, feeling his blood ebbing out. Taeyong shifted their weight in his lap, sitting up to slide out of Yuta. He pressed their mouths together, a rough hard kiss, leaving them both gasping and panting against each other.

Yuta felt Ten’s nails at his side, digging deep into the flesh, pulling mouthfuls of blood. His cock twitched eagerly as Taeyong joined Ten, fangs piercing the skin. Intense pain and yet arousingly pleasurable, and unsure if he should feel fear or arousal. Fully, completely connected between the two vampires feeding from him. His body pulsated, the tiny aftershocks firing through his body. Yuta felt himself growing tired, lightheaded as they lapped at his skin, the blood covering his chest and neck. 

It was Taeyong who pulled away first. Leaning back on one arm, he wiped the trail of blood from his chin, keeping his stare fixated on Ten. Yuta’s eyes were slipping close, and his breathing labored. This was always Taeyong’s favorite part, Ten succumbing to his true animalistic side that demanded endless blood. Centuries passed since they had first met, but Taeyong never forgot the brutal, blood-thirst driven Prince he had fallen in love with. 

“Ten, baby...don’t drag it out too much...don’t make him suffer,” Taeyong reprimanded, reaching a hand to touch Yuta’s cheek, the color draining. 

Ten raised his head, looking over the boy’s shoulder to his lover, a bloody trail of spit dribbling from his lips. Spurts of blood sprayed forth from the gash in his neck, hitting Taeyong in the face. Yet he didn’t even flinch, merely chuckled as Ten licked his fingers, sucking the blood from them. “He can’t feel anything right now, Tae. I dulled his senses before I bit him.”

Taeyong gave a soft smile, reaching out to grab Ten’s neck and pulling him into a fierce kiss, the human body pressed between them growing weaker. The body grew limp in their arms, tethering on the fine edge of unconsciousness and death. 

Ten clung to the human’s back, nails scratching down the twitching vein along his throat before slicing it with his thumb. A final, weak gasp as the human took his last breath, eyes rolling towards the ceiling in a distant gaze. Warm, tragic life rippled down his chest, painting the skin red. Ten returned to draining what little remained of the boy’s blood, suckling at the open wounds like a newborn. Licking away the blood, Ten’s head rolled back with a breathy moan, the body in his arms rolling off the bed to the floor with a soft thud. 

“Fuck you’re beautiful like this, Ten. Freshly fed and still thirsty. I love how you’re practically begging for my cock in your ass,” Taeyong purred into the crook of Ten’s neck. His hand slipped between them, cupping Ten as his tongue swiped across the dribble of blood trailing down his throat. 

“Yongie, please,” Ten whined, grabbing Taeyong’s wrist. “Just fuck me. I need you.”

Gods he was weak for this man. Taeyong groaned as he lifted Ten into his lap, their hard cocks brushing together. Ten adjusted his knees on either side of him, rolling his hips to gain some kind of friction. Hair fell into his face, shielding the lust-blown gaze in his eyes, wrecked and body shining with sweat and blood. He lifted Ten just enough to hold steady himself, aligning his cock with Ten’s entrance. “Good to go?” 

Desperately, Ten nodded as teeth dug into his lips, reaching down to stroke himself. Taeyong only teased him further, the pads of his fingers rubbing tiny circles on the small of his back. He thrust slowly, just enough to push only the head into the tight heat, until Ten lurched forward with a frustrated groan. “Taeyong! Please!”

“Very well, Princess.” Taeyong sniggered, arms firm around Ten’s waist as he bottomed out into him, hips bucking up to meet Ten’s. 

He didn’t give any time for Ten to adjust. After close to 500 years together, Taeyong had come to know the needy glint in Ten’s eyes, the way in which his lips would curl upwards. He knew the way Ten would stretch himself open to take all his thickness at once. There was nothing more Ten loved than the feeling of being so full of Taeyong. 

Taeyong leaned forward to place soft kisses on the velvety lips, the other vampire caressing his cheek as he started to ride him. Ten was quick to set the pace, his arms draped around Taeyong’s neck for support. So close, the only thing filling all of Taeyong’s senses was the scent of sex and blood.

And Ten. Everything about him was fuel to Taeyong. His lover was perfect, and even without trying, was already pushing Taeyong so close to the edge. The way in which Ten would purposely clamp and tighten around him, the acute senses of his body driving him crazy. Taeyong knew he wouldn’t last much longer at this rate, and he intertwined their fingers, holding Ten’s hand behind his back. 

Ten cried out with every thrust, loud and uncaring to the world around them, the intense pleasure wrecking through his body. He grasped onto Taeyong, burying his face in the groove of his neck, gasping and panting against the skin. “God, yes, Tae,” he moaned, his body growing heavy with exhaustion.

“Right there, huh?” Taeyong teased, pounding against Ten's prostate. He smirked and reached up to take Ten’s throat in his grasp, the drying blood sticky under his fingers. He applied just enough pressure against Ten’s windpipe to have him whine weakly.

“Oh holy fucking shit-” Ten breathed, leaning back to give Taeyong easier access to his throat. His nails dug into Taeyong’s thighs as he eyes slipped closed, chasing the high with the heat of the bloodlust fueling him. His back arched, trembling, as his second orgasm, more powerful than the first, coursed through him. He spilled out over his stomach and his hand, milking himself out as Taeyong’s grip around his throat tightened.

Taeyong watched as Ten rode out his orgasm, savoring in the sensation as he squeezed down around his cock. Ten panted above him, sweat rolling down his chest and arms as he leaned forward. Taeyong cupped his cheek, the faint hint of tears in his eyes. Slowly, he began rolling his hips up, thrusting only a few times before he was over the edge. Taeyong moaned against Ten’s lips as he came, filling Ten completely. “You did so well, love. Absolutely beautiful,” he whispered, brushing his nose against Ten’s temple.

They laid together in their bed, unmoving and sated. Taeyong felt himself soften and slip out of Ten, the warmth of cum dribbling down between their interlocked thighs. Ten let out a whiny moan as he was quick to turn and pressed himself against Taeyong’s side. He was content only when his lover pulled him closer, fingers trailing along his back. 

With a satisfied sigh, Taeyong glanced over the body laying on the floor, blood pooling around the lifeless form. He would have to call Doyoung soon or else the blood would be much harder to remove. He actually loved the carpet, although Ten hated it. Ten rubbed small circles across his chest, eyes drooping heavy and body aching.

“You’re thinking too much….what was his case?” Ten mumbled, voice spent and exhausted. He sounded raspier than usual, throat sore from being abused.

“The usual – sick and dying at a young age. He didn’t know,” Taeyong answered honestly. He lifted Ten’s eyes to meet his own, thumbing the dried blood under his chin. In the corners of Ten’s eyes, he noticed the small pools of tears collecting. He leaned forward and pressed his lips to the sides, kissing away the moisture threatening to spill. “Why so sad, love? Do you regret feeding?”

“I...I got lost in the moment again...I feel so selfish.” Ten shook his head, burying his face into the crook of Taeyong’s arm, pushing the thought from his mind. The haunting part of his humanity always lurked in the shadows, and he despised it. “I mean….we live on them, we feed on their life and we need it. But their lives are so futile and fleeting as it is….yet we continue to take from them….but...it’s unfair.”

Taeyong sighed, wrapping Ten tighter in his arms. He pressed soft kisses into his neck as he whispered assurances into his ear. “It’s okay baby, I know you live for the bloodlust….Taeil told me the boy had a severe tumor that would have killed him within the next few months. The least we could do was let him go, loved and in pleasure rather than rotting away and becoming an empty husk of who he was. Humanity….so fragile and easily broken and wasted. Don’t hate what we are, live beautifully and help how we can.”

It was weak, the way Ten nodded. His logical side agreed with Taeyong, the monster inside of him still coming down from the blood-fueled high. “He was really exquisite, stunning. He didn’t deserve it,” mused Ten, his fingers pausing at Taeyong’s side and his lover was quick to entwine their hands together.

“They never do.”

**Author's Note:**

> Oh my god, I finally got around to posting this part of the Mea Culpa series. I don't know if I will write another pairing for this Universe or if I will ever get around to writing the full story. There are still a lot of relationships I want to explore in this setting.
> 
> Also, I am sorry that this is so much longer than the JohnJae one. I don't know why but it just kept coming out and it's not even that good......
> 
> If you're wondering, other ships in this series:  
> Doyoung/Jungwoo  
> Taeil/Hansol (hell yes he's here)  
> Lucas/Kun  
> Winwin/Kun
> 
> Baby ships (non-sexual):  
> Jeno/Jaemin  
> Jisung/Chenle


End file.
